The Joker
by Corinne
Summary: Three wrestlers (Charlie Haas, John Cena, Randy Orton) decide to open a bar and work together in it on their days off. So what happens when they start it and meet the local women? sorry for the long hiatus, slowly working my way back!
1. Default Chapter

Part I  
  
"So I'm thinking of opening up a bar...and I was just wondering if you guys wanted to get in on it?" John said looking at Randy and Charlie across the table.  
  
"A bar?" Randy asked curiously.  
  
"John...you don't even drink." Charlie added.  
  
"Well I mean...just because I don't doesn't mean that no one else does. It's just something I've been thinking about for awhile, and I didn't want to go on it alone cause I mean, its kinda risky. I figured if I got a couple of guys in on it, we could all take turns watching it when one or the other is out on a show, and then we can all work together when we're all off."  
  
Randy and Charlie looked at each other. "Why us?"  
  
"You guys are some of my best friends here. I figure if I have to go into business with anyone, I'd work with people I actually got along with." John said honestly. "So what do you guys think?"  
  
"Where's it going to be?" Charlie inquired.  
  
"Well...see that's the thing. I've only really done research back home in Massachusetts. My town doesn't really have any major bars. I don't want this to be some kind of stupid dance club, I want it to be like one of those pubs we went to in Ireland."  
  
"Really?" Randy asked intrigued. He had been trying to find something to invest his money in and John's idea didn't seem like a bad one.  
  
"I know that you guys were both thinking of moving away from home and buying houses and shit. The building that I was thinking of buying actually has 4 levels. The first floor, obviously we can turn into the bar, and then I was planning on renovating the other 3 levels and turning those into apartments."  
  
Charlie frowned slightly. "But umm...I'm sorry John, now, this building that you're going to buy...it's in West Newberry?"  
  
"Well, actually its in one of the towns near West Newberry. Obviously not Boston or anything, but considering this is my first shot at trying to run something, I didn't want to take a huge risk and blow all the money that I have at a place in Boston which would be ridiculously expensive and have a lot more competition." John shrugged. "Anyways, if either one of you guys are interested, I'm looking at the place again tomorrow. I'm basically decided on doing this whether or not I get you guys to go in on it with me, so even if you're not interested, I'd love it if you guys would come with me and check the building out."  
  
Randy and Charlie looked at each other.  
  
Randy thought of the money he had saved. Certainly with the trust fund that his dad and grandfather had set up for him in the past, he had enough to spare. And he knew that John was a great guy, he wouldn't try to screw anyone over. He considered the notion in his mind for about 5 minutes then extended his hand to John. "I'm in."  
  
Charlie however took a longer time deciding. He was always very cautious with his money, considering that he knew just how fragile life and everything in it could be. He thought of his brother, and how much he had always pressured Charlie, the more guarded one of the two, to take risks and to as he used to say, "take life by the balls and run with it".  
  
John and Randy both looked towards Charlie.  
  
"I want to look at the place first before I decide." He finally said.  
  
"Great man, you won't regret it." John said excitedly.  
  
"Just one thing." Charlie's face looked very serious all of a sudden. "Have you thought of a name or anything?"  
  
John scratched his head. "Actually...no." He murmured thoughtfully.  
  
"If I do get in on this with you guys, I have one request." Charlie said.  
  
"What's that?" Randy asked curiously.  
  
"Umm...look, I know you guys didn't really get to know my brother or anything." Charlie paused.  
  
Randy and John looked at him sympathetically, knowing the effect that his brother's death had on Charlie.  
  
"But umm... Russ's favorite song was The Joker, by the Steve Miller Band."  
  
"You want to call the bar, The Joker?" John asked assiduously.  
  
"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind." Charlie mumbled and looked away, now feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Randy and John looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Absolutely man. If you decide to get in on this...The Joker's the name." John said.  
  
***This is obviously going to end up being a romance, with each of the guys finding a girl and I've been dying to write a fic with Charlie Haas in it cause I just think he's a phenomenal wrestler, not to mention...he's pretty damn hot. Anyways, this is an idea that I've had for a long time now...and this is just a try out first chapter. I'd love to know what you guys think. Leave one. 


	2. Is Charlie in?

Part II  
  
"Wow John. I'm impressed. This building is great." Randy looked up at the tall structure in front of them. It was an old looking building, which appealed to the pub-feel that John had wanted to incorporate. He looked up and saw the arched windows of the upper three levels.  
  
"It was built in the 1890's. The history I found on the place said that it's called an Art Nouveau building. It's got lots of asymmetrical shapes, and arches." John said seriously, watching his friends' faces for their reactions.  
  
"What was it before it shut down?" Charlie asked inquisitively.  
  
"Actually, it was a hotel when it first opened so the first floor was like a lobby. In the 70's though, they turned it into an apartment, then most recently, some guy bought it and made the bottom into a café and the upper levels lofts. So he knocked down a lot of the walls from the apartments that was here before. But he was trying to make the café into some kind of high-class place and you know, people here are pretty regular. They just didn't go for his European style café. But the inside is amazing. The guy who fixed up the place thankfully kept all of the original countertops, sconces, and moldings."  
  
Randy and Charlie looked at John impressed. He really was taking this seriously.  
  
"The most amazing thing is the old lobby counter which I thought could be the bar, has this beautiful surface carved out of wood with these curved, plant-like designs. And..." John rambled animatedly.  
  
"Whoa whoa, slow down there buddy. Let's take a look first shall we?" Rand interjected, laughing at the spirited expression on John's face. He had been on a roll.  
  
"Sorry," John smiled sheepishly. "I just...well when I started thinking about the kind of bar I wanted to have and what I wanted it to look like, I just got into researching and stuff." He led the way to the front of the building and took out the.  
  
"Wow." Charlie and Randy said simultaneously. The building was indeed beautiful inside. It was white all over the place, still reminiscent of the elegant European feel that the previous owner had tried to achieve.  
  
"I was thinking the first thing I would do was darken this place up a bit, maybe with some dark blue paint just to make it more soothing. I mean the white is nice, but it kinda makes you feel really awake, and I want this place to be ya know, all chill and what not."  
  
Charlie laughed. "Yeah, gangsta chill right John?"  
  
"Shut up Haas." John shook his head. "I'm serious."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"The white is way too vacant for a place like this." Randy interjected, "Makes it look too big. If the bars going to be here, we need to make it look smaller, more intimate, and I think some dark blue and green paint...maybe even some brown will help with that."  
  
"Good idea Randy." Charlie mumbled, continuing to look around the place. John started to speak again.  
  
"Anyways, I've been looking at some antique places with one of my brothers who's actually a carpenter. And we came up with some ideas for the tables and the booths. He can build us a couple of corner booths, and then I want some scattered tables, with mismatched chairs, cause I don't know...it just seems like it would look good like that."  
  
"And it won't look too 'new' and sterile." Randy added.  
  
"Whoa, look at this." Charlie motioned to a windy staircase in the corner of the bar. "I've never seen stairs like this before in my life."  
  
"Neat huh?" John asked eagerly. "It's the only entrance to the upstairs area."  
  
"You know, I bet we could even close part of this floor and make it into an office." Randy said.  
  
"I know! It's huge."  
  
"How much is it going to cost us?" Charlie asked seriously. Money was always a serious issue with him.  
  
"Well I ahh...actually have a bit of a confession to make." John cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh no...John tell me it's not going costing us like a million dollars." Randy said worriedly.  
  
"No no, nothing like that. The thing is the guy that used to own the place went bankrupt when his business went under and they auctioned the place off."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"He was actually an asshole, he basically went on a rampage and punched some walls through and broke some windows."  
  
"But it looks fine now." Randy stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, well that's cause I've owned it for a year." John mumbled. "I've been fixing it myself with the help of my brothers."  
  
"John! A year? You own the place? You don't need us." Charlie said.  
  
"No no, the thing is, when I bought the building I got it at the auction for about 250,000. I took out a bunch of loans and what not to get it. I'm almost done paying, but I still need some business partners to go into with me. Opening the bar will be the most important and expensive part. I mean we're talking food, hiring employees, finishing up the upstairs part. I just can't afford all that on my own." John said honestly.  
  
"Like I said before man, I'm in. I trust you. This building is fucking amazing." Randy said once again looking around.  
  
"Thanks man. And Charlie I could really use your help with the financials and stuff. I mean I don't really know too much about business." John said.  
  
Charlie was thinking about whether or not he should join in when something caught his eye outside the window. A young woman was holding a pile of fliers in one hand and a roll of scotch tape in the other. She was now trying to look through the window to see if people were inside. His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful; he could see that even from the distance that separated them. Her light brown wavy hair was blowing around in the wind and she was trying to push her hair away from her eyes while maintaining a grasp on the fliers and tape.  
  
"So what do you think Charlie?" Randy queried  
  
No response.  
  
"Charlie?" John asked curiously. He followed Charlie's eyes to the woman outside. John nudged Randy and they both watched as Charlie, seemingly not hearing their entreaties, begin walking towards the door.  
  
"Hi, can I help you?" Charlie asked politely. Wow, she was even more beautiful up close. Well, not exactly beautiful...but intriguing. Yeah, intriguing was definitely the word.  
  
The woman's dark brown eyes were wide with surprise after Charlie opened the door.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I honestly didn't see people in there." The girl laughed nervously. "I'm Sophie Browning, I umm I'm opening a store down the street and I was just wondering..." Her voice faltered when she realized he was staring at her with a far-away look in his eyes.  
  
"I was...umm...wondering if...I...umm..." She stuttered. All right, calm down Sophie! She said inside her head. He was a good-looking guy, but Jesus, calm the fuck down. Just say your piece and get the hell out of here.  
  
John and Randy looked at each other curiously as they watched Charlie stare at the girl intently and the girl start to look uneasy under Charlie's gaze.  
  
"What the hell is he doing out there?" Randy wondered out loud.  
  
"I have no idea. But I think we have to go help the poor guy out." John mumbled and Randy followed him as they headed to the door.  
  
"Yo Charlie, what's goin on out here?" John called out nonchalantly, pretending that he had no idea what was going on. "Oh, hi." John smiled briefly at the girl.  
  
"Hi." She said quietly, breathing out a sigh of relief when she was able to tear her eyes away from Charlie's concentrated gaze.  
  
"Hi!" Randy said when he got a better look at the woman. He quickly pushed out past John and stood beside him.  
  
The girl smiled shyly. "I'm Sophie Browning."  
  
"My names John Cena, and these are my friends Randy Orton and Charlie Haas. Can we help you with anything?" John resisted the urge to smack Charlie on the back of his head. The guy was still staring intently at the poor woman.  
  
"Actually, I just had a question." Sophie's eyes veered towards Charlie then back at John. "I'm opening a shop down the street in a few months, and I was just putting up some fliers to advertise the place. I was wondering if I could put one up on your window here."  
  
"Really? A shop? Well, you're more than welcome to put one up. As long as when we open up our bar, we can put one up in your store too." Randy said in a friendly manner.  
  
"Oh absolutely. Wow, I'm glad other people are opening up places around here, I was beginning to think I had made a mistake."  
  
"Oh no Sophie. I've actually done some research in the area, and if what you're selling in the store has anything to do with the 20 to 40 year old market, you're sure to have a lot of luck."  
  
"Actually, I am. That's really good to hear John." Sophie beamed at John, but her gaze shifted at first to Charlie.  
  
Charlie blinked when he realized that he hadn't said anything for almost 10 minutes.  
  
"What kind of store are you opening?" He finally got out. John and Randy bit their lips to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"Charlie right?" Sophie asked.  
  
"How'd you know my..." Charlie began then stopped when he saw John frantically shaking his head at him. Realizing that John must have said his name, he simply nodded.  
  
"Well... I'm ...opening up a clothing store."  
  
"What kind of clothes?" Randy asked, his signature smirk pasted on his face. Charlie looked on in disgust for The Smirk, in the present of a lady, was usually followed with a huge dose of Orton Flirtation as John liked to call it.  
  
"Vintage clothes. That's the main focus, but I also have a section of antique furniture, and some thrift shop clothes and accessories for the younger people." Sophie said, she looked down at her watch suddenly and realized the lateness of the hour. "Oh crap."  
  
"You have to be somewhere or something?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm actually interviewing some people. Umm..." She pulled a flier out from the pile and started to fumble with the tape.  
  
"Here, just give it to me, I'll put it up. Go ahead to your meeting." Charlie interjected smoothly taking the paper and tearing off a piece of tape quickly.  
  
"Thanks Charlie. John, Randy, it was nice to meet you guys." She said, as she turned away.  
  
"See you around Sophie." Randy called out.  
  
"Bye!" John said.  
  
As she disappeared around the corner, John and Randy both turned narrowed eyes at Charlie who was surreptitiously smoothing the flier on top of the tape.  
  
"Her store is called Pink Moon. That's from a Nick Drake song." Charlie mumbled.  
  
"Yeah. But what's really interesting here is...I think Charlie's got a major thing for our little neighbor over there." Randy said confidently.  
  
"Oh yeah man, major. Someone's going to be invited to the Haas of Looovvve." John snickered.  
  
"Shut up you guys." Charlie muttered, but he could feel the tips of his ears burning up which could only mean that...he....Charlie Haas...was blushing. Something he hadn't done since senior year when he had stepped on his prom date's dress and basically ripped it off of her.  
  
"Yeah he does." John and Randy said simultaneously elbowing him good- naturedly.  
  
"Shut up. I do not. All I know is..." Charlie began.  
  
"Uh.... that you want Sophie?" Randy smirked.  
  
"No." Charlie said firmly. But inwardly he thought, "Hell yes."  
  
"All I know is that I'm in."  
  
John took a step back in surprise. "You're in?"  
  
"I think this bar is a great idea. I'm in."  
  
"Okay, you're in." John said smiling hugely. "There's only one way to make this official guys." He said turning around and walking to his car.  
  
"You have champagne in your car?" Randy asked incredulously.  
  
"Hell no! You know how I feel about alcohol." John said opening his trunk and rummaging through the bags and boxes in it.  
  
"You've got a contract drawn up?" Charlie asked, ever the businessman.  
  
"Umm...I guess I should do that. But no not yet...ah ha!" John called out.  
  
"I'm dying what to know what this is now." Randy said unintelligibly.  
  
"We all gotta feel the sting." John said pulling out three cans of YJ stinger, which he presented to them with gusto.  
  
"Oh Jesus." Charlie rolled his eyes, but accepted the small can from John anyways.  
  
"What? I have a lifetime supply of these bad boys. Let's drink up for a successful business venture together." John said holding his can up for a toast.  
  
"Amen to that. And ah... Charlie...you can send an amen for Sophie too, we don't mind." Randy said laughing when Charlie who had taken a drink sputtered.  
  
"Oh who are you kidding." John said smiling widely when Charlie tried to deny his attraction to her. "You definitely felt THAT sting!"  
  
"Good one Cena...your corny prick." Charlie said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't hate Haas...don't hate." "Oh leave him alone John." Randy began, shaking his head with mock disapproval at John.  
  
Charlie looked at Randy in surprise. "Thanks Randy. Now see, here's a mature guy."  
  
"Besides he's too busy thinking of stinging her." Randy continued laughing hysterically.  
  
Charlie grunted frustratedly and walked back inside ignoring his friend's laughter. "Whooohoo! A little touchy aren't we?" John teased.  
  
Charlie's thoughts headed back to Sophie. Oh yeah, the guys were right. He admitted to himself silently.  
  
***I'm loving the responses to this story. Note to Steffie, I've already laid down some groundwork for two of the O/C's but since you mentioned putting in a diva in it, I've decided that one of these guys is going to end up with someone in the wwe, haven't decided who though. 


	3. Finding that right shade of blue

Part III  
  
***I read over the paint stuff in the other chapter...my god...I kinda feel like I made Randy sound a bit feminine...but whatever, I found it amusing as well so...here's some more paint fun....  
  
"No....too....I don't know...still too light." Randy mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
John rolled his eyes and knelt down to pick up another bucket of paint. They were at the local Home Depot picking out paints.  
  
"This one?"  
  
"No...too much...it's too..." Randy started shaking his head once more.  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ! Who the hell died and made you Martha fucking Stewart?" John burst out frustratedly, rising from the floor.  
  
Randy took a step back. "Calm the fuck down John. I'm just trying to pick out the right color."  
  
"Well...pick one then!"  
  
"We need the right shade of blue!"  
  
"The right shade? We've gone through fifty cans already...and you know what they all have in common Orton? They're all fuckin blue!"  
  
"No they are not! There are different fucking shades of blue Cena!"  
  
Charlie, who had been looking at different types of hardware for the bar looked up when he heard John and Randy shouting at each other about the shades of blues.  
  
"They are all the fucking same! All of it!" John ranted throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
Charlie ran over quickly. "Hey! What the hell is going on here?"  
  
John and Randy first looked at him aggressively then started shouting at once.  
  
"I'm just trying to find the perfect..."  
  
"Orton's being a fucking..."  
  
"All I was trying to do was..."  
  
"Blue is fucking blue!"  
  
Charlie stepped in between them immediately. "Enough! This is ridiculous! John you go over there and get the hardware and I'll help Randy with the paint."  
  
"Fine." John said through gritted teeth and stalked away while Randy glared at him from behind.  
  
"Okay, now, Randy. Why don't you go through the damn paint cans yourself since you want to be so damn specific about what kind of blue we use."  
  
Randy, who was wearing one of his nicest pair of Armani pants grimaced at the thought of crawling around the dirty floor, but decided to do it anyways. Charlie wasn't one to meddle with. John...he knew he could deal with...but when Charlie was pissed. There was no telling what he could do.  
  
"Why the hell weren't you down there looking for the paint in the first place?" Charlie asked as he watched Randy look through paint can after paint can.  
  
"Cause Cena likes being on his knees." Randy muttered under his breath.  
  
Charlie laughed. "Oh man...you're so lucky he isn't listening right now."  
  
"Yeah I know right? The truth is, cause I'm wearing nice pants and the fool was once again wearing his stupid shorts."  
  
"Nice pants huh? Dumbass...you knew we were going to a hardware store."  
  
"Is it my fault I dress my age and John goes through life like a high school kid in a rap video?"  
  
"Your age? I'm older than you and I can still bear wearing a pair of jeans. You're too much Orton. This Evolution storyline has gotten to your head."  
  
Randy ignored the dig on his clothes and kept looking, then stood up in frustration when he reached the last can.  
  
"Damn it! Nothing's right!"  
  
"It's cause THEY ARE ALL THE SAME!" John shouted from his corner.  
  
Randy was shooting daggers at John with his eyes, when a quiet voice spoke up behind him and Charlie.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Randy and Charlie turned around.  
  
"Oh...hi Sophie." Randy said pleasantly, and looked pointedly at Charlie who looked like he was frozen in stone.  
  
Charlie felt like he had swallowed a piece of cotton. She looked...well even better today that she did the other day. Sophie's hair was up in a ponytail, and he could see the waves in her hair better. She was wearing a small white t-shirt and loose old jeans that hung off of her waist.  
  
"Umm..." Sophie said rather uncomfortably when Charlie stared at her. "Hi Charlie."  
  
Randy elbowed him to force a word out of him and Charlie shook his head. "Uh...Hi...Sophie."  
  
"So...what are you guys up to today?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Just trying to pick up some paint for the bar." Randy shrugged "But we're just not finding the right color."  
  
Sophie was about to say something when John, who had noticed Sophie walk up to Charlie and Randy joined the group.  
  
"It's cause Randy's gay and thinks that there's different shades of blue." He said condescendingly.  
  
"Fuck you Cena."  
  
"Yeah I know you want to Orton. See what I mean? Gay."  
  
"You know, as much as I'd like to comment on the total political incorrectness and crudeness of that statement...I'm just going to ignore it." Sophie stated flatly. John and Randy turned around in surprise. "Sorry, I just don't like it when people say stuff like that." She continued seriously.  
  
John was silent. He'd never been "told" before. "Sorry." He said apologetically. "I didn't really mean it."  
  
"No it's okay. I mean...we all slip right?"  
  
"Right." John said feeling honestly shamed of himself.  
  
Sophie bit her lip when the awkward silence permeated between them.  
  
"Oh God...I'm sorry, John. Don't feel weird around me just cause I had to get on my soap box and get my views on sexual epithets out there."  
  
"No no, I don't feel weird around you per say...I was just you know...feeling stupid."  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure it's not the first time." Randy interjected, trying to make the atmosphere easier.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Charlie said changing the topic. He had been absolutely enthralled with her when she said her piece about John's crude comments about being gay. Her eyes had absolutely glowed with anger...and he could have sworn they turned green for a split second.  
  
"I was also picking up some paint that I had mixed up the other week. Umm...did you guys ever think of just mixing some paint together to get the right shade."  
  
"Mixing the paint? I didn't know you could do that." Randy said in revelation.  
  
"Yeah...you just tell them what colors you want to mix and they'll make as big of a batch as you want to."  
  
"Oh man...I'm ashamed that you know more about Home Depot than I do." John said.  
  
"Well then...I'm glad I could help. I should probably go." Sophie smiled and waved as she walked away with her packages.  
  
Charlie, Randy and John all turned around and watched as she deposited three cans of paint in a cart that also held a couple of wooden planks and a heavy looking box.  
  
"Charlie?" Randy asked quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you doing still standing her with us?"  
  
"What?!" Charlie asked again, not understanding Randy's insinuation.  
  
"Dude...Randy's right. Go help her with her stuff. And then ask her out."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Would you quit the Austin act! Go out there and help her. It's the perfect excuse."  
  
"But...but...." Charlie stuttered.  
  
"Go!" John yelled, pushing him away. Charlie didn't know what to do so he simply followed the order and ran after Sophie.  
  
"So...mixing paints. Now we have to find the right two shades to mix together." Randy said thoughtfully.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're on your own on that one Orton. I'm going to go look at what Charlie's doing with Sophie." He said quickly following Charlie.  
  
Randy looked at the paint...then at John's retreating figure. "Oh fuck the paint." He muttered, and then followed John.  
  
***Seriously...guys gossip as much if not more than girls do. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...I'll try to get another chapter done soon.  
  
Oh and if/when I do put a Diva in this story...be rest assured that is sure as hell won't be Torrie Wilson. I also can't stand her and I'm honestly freaking out about the idea of her having this angle with John Cena. He's supposed to be all gangster and shit...he can't be with anyone! And she's a TERRIBLE actress! Oh hell no! 


	4. Stuttering Charlie

Part IV  
  
"Sophie!" Charlie called out. She turned around with a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Charlie? She paused in mid step and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Umm...I ah...I was just...well we were in there and I uh..." He stuttered. "was just wondering if you needed any help getting your stuff home."  
  
Sophie blinked. This was the most he had ever said to her. And for some reason.... Charlie's attention solely on her, simply made her feel... uneasy.  
  
"Sophie?" He asked unsure of himself when she didn't respond.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Actually I have a van so...all this stuff will fit in there." She said pointing to a beat up old gray van in the lot.  
  
"Oh all right then. Just thought I'd ask." Charlie mumbled. Damn it, ask her something else, he thought inside his head.  
  
"Well...thanks for the offer. See you around Charlie." Sophie said smiling briefly at him.  
  
"Hey wait, Sophie." He called out again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I hope umm...you...you come into the bar once it's finished." He said awkwardly, stumbling over a few of his words.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sure I will." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Sophie smiled and turned away.  
  
Inside the store:  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Randy muttered.  
  
"I have no idea. Dude's acting like he's got no game."  
  
"Is he stuttering?! He's stuttering! Way to have balls Chuck." Randy snickered.  
  
"Shut up Orton. I think he really likes Sophie."  
  
"Well obviously he likes her Cena. Charlie's usually so self-assured. I don't get why he can't act like that around her....oh man...She's leaving!"  
  
'Run after her!" John called out. "Ugh! Damn it! She's leaving."  
  
"Damn it Haas!" Randy muttered under his breath disappointedly.  
  
Charlie entered the store again with a gloomy expression on his face.  
  
"Dude!" John said as soon as Charlie was within hearing distance. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Randy nodded his head after each syllable that John uttered.  
  
Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Oh man! I just...something about her...I can't even get my words out. You know, it's like I just get all tongue tied and shit."  
  
"Well why? You like her...you need to get up in that piece."  
  
"Yeah! I mean...dude...if you were me...I'd be driving home with her right now." Randy said confidently.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure Orton."  
  
"Serious. I would have come up with any excuse...like let me help you paint...your body."  
  
John raised his brows at that comment. "Right...Randy....you'd have been driving with her to the hospital carrying your own teeth after she laid it on you. Seriously Charlie, you need to be more assertive. More sure of yourself. Or for fucks sake, just talk when you're around her. That'd be a good change."  
  
"I'm trying John. But it's like I can't even get full sentences out."  
  
"Well you need to start. Cause...Sophie's a cute girl. If you don't get on that...I will." John said assuredly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to lie. I'm a guy too, and Sophie...she's so...I don't know man. She's got that still waters run deep look to her. And did you see how hot she got when she got mad?"  
  
"Well yeah. You wouldn't..." Charlie started.  
  
"Of course not. Bro's before Hoes man...but it still doesn't change the fact that just because I'm not going to try doesn't mean some other dude won't." John said exasperatedly.  
  
Charlie looked aghast at first at this statement, then shook his head and straightened his shoulders. "All right. From now on...No more stuttering. I'm just going to cool with it."  
  
"That's my boy." John hit him squarely on the back and then turned around. "Now let's get this stuff done so we can actually get to work on the bar."  
  
"So what paints you guys?" Randy asked.  
  
Charlie and John turned around and stared at him.  
  
"You help him." They said simultaneously, and then laughed.  
  
"Randy, you're on your own." John said then pulled Charlie with him to look at the other stuff.  
  
"Fine! But don't you complain to me if it's not the right shade of..." Randy started.  
  
"We don't care Randy! Just pick whatever you want and we'll use it. If it was up to me we'd have used the first damn can." John called out.  
  
"The first can? What was in the first can?" He asked running back to the paints. "Hey...I didn't see this...........Guys....this is perfect!"  
  
John looked up as Randy kept talking about how perfect the paint was. "Charlie...tell me again why I asked him to be a part of this?" He said closing his eyes and took a deep breath. "You gotta give me a good reason cause I'm about to lose it."  
  
Charlie laughed and shook his head as he watched Randy throw 8 cans of paint into a cart. "Umm....oh yeah, cause he's one of your best friends."  
  
"Why?! Why did I do that? Why the hell did I become friends with him? Of all the damn people I could have been friends with...."  
  
"Cause I've got style and you don't and cause....I'm taller than you." Randy said smartly as he rolled the cart towards them.  
  
John raised his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Cause I'm taller...and I'm hotter...and I'm...."  
  
"Oh God...shut him up shut him up!" Charlie mumbled.  
  
Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been busy lately. Also...I've been stuck on this story cause I was trying to think of a way to put a Diva into and honestly...I don't think I can without taking a lot of focus out of the bar...which would be stupid cause the whole point of the story is to surround it around the bar. So...although major decisions have not been made yet...I feel as if I ought to warn you guys that I just don't think the Diva storyline is going to work. Please let me know what you think of the story so far! 


	5. Who's the new girl gonna be?

Part V  
  
"John! Hey John!"  
  
John turned around and encountered Stacy Keibler running after him.  
  
"Stacy? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Stacy smiled as she gave him a brief hug. "Randy told me he was coming by here to pick up some stuff from you for that bar you guys are opening up and I just thought I'd drive with him."  
  
"You? Drove with Orton? But I thought you hated him?"  
  
"I do. But I really needed to talk to you so I braved the ride with your stupid friend."  
  
"Well? Where is he?" John asked curiously looking behind her.  
  
"Eh, we were messing around and...well to get to the point, he's at the trainer getting some ice." Stacy said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Oh no Stacy...what did you do?" John said laughingly.  
  
"What? He made a comment about my boobs again. So I...well...I..." Stacy bit her lip guiltily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tripped him and he kinda hurt himself."  
  
"I swear to God! You two are like freaking kids." John said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well anyways, I'm not here to talk about dumbass. I actually have a favor to ask you." Stacy said seriously.  
  
"A favor huh? Oh so you're finally calling in that kiss I owe you from the spin the bottle game last week." John said flirtatiously, slowly leaning closer.  
  
Stacy shrieked and pushed him away. "Ew! Ew Ew ew!"  
  
John pretended to look pained.  
  
"That is so sick...I think I'm going to throw up."  
  
"Aw come on Stacy. Just once."  
  
"John that's gross. You're like a brother to me." Stacy yelped pulling away from him with a look of revulsion on her face.  
  
"Yeah I know. I was just kidding Stacy. So shoot, what's the favor?" John asked seriously.  
  
"I umm...Randy told me about this bar you guys are opening."  
  
"Yeah...so?"  
  
"I have an old friend from college who's living in Massachusetts right now around that area. Her parents died a couple of months ago and she has two high school aged brothers that she's taking care of." Stacy started.  
  
"Oh man, I'm sorry." John shook his head; he couldn't even imagine what that would feel like.  
  
"Well see the thing is, she just sold their house in Maryland and moved up here with the boys to give them a new start. She's kind of having some trouble finding a job and well...when I heard Randy talking to you about finding a manager for the place, I just thought, maybe you could give her a shot."  
  
"Oh man, Stacy. I'd love to help you out, but I mean...does she have experience with this kind of stuff before?" John asked hesitantly. He'd never considered himself sexist before, but he had seriously been planning on hiring some guy for the job. But at the same time he did want to help out this friend of hers.  
  
"Oh God yeah. I mean come on I'm not stupid, I would never consider asking you for this favor if she didn't. When we were in college, she worked for the bar there and after it when she was trying to finish her masters degree, she managed it. She started off as a waitress, then a bartender, then some assistant position, until the owner decided to move away and he left her to manage the place for him."  
  
John scratched his head thoughtfully, "Hmm...really? So she's still in school?"  
  
Stacy shook her head sadly. "No, she had to drop out when her parents died. She only had a year and a half left."  
  
"Oh man, that sucks. I mean...but...it's real nice of her to drop everything for her brothers."  
  
"That's just the kind of girl Jill is. So what do you think? Will you give her a shot?" Stacy asked hopefully.  
  
Before John could respond they were interrupted by an angry shout. "Keibler!"  
  
Randy appeared around the corner, walking purposefully towards them. John looked down and saw the ice pack taped to his shins and started laughing. "Shut up Cena!"  
  
"Oh man...Stacy! What the hell did you do to him?" John leaned against the wall, weak with laughter.  
  
"What? I just touched him and he fell over."  
  
"Yeah right! You did a freaking did a drop-toe hold on me. Stupid punk." Randy glared at Stacy.  
  
"Well you deserved it asshole!" Stacy ranted poking an accusatory finger at his chest.  
  
John pushed himself between his two friends. "All right. Calm down you two!"  
  
"Why are you always such a bitch?" Randy ranted his face red with anger.  
  
"Me? A bitch? The only bitch around here is you Orton!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" John yelled. "Stop it! Come on you guys."  
  
"Fine! You're walking back to the hotel Keibler."  
  
"I'd rather do that than drive with you." Stacy glared up at him.  
  
John shook his head and sighed. He knew that Randy actually had a huge crush on Stacy, and his "being an asshole" act went up three levels whenever he was around her. He remembered when Randy had found out that Stacy had started dating Andrew Martin, he had gotten piss-ass drunk and had confessed his feelings for the blonde. It certainly didn't make it easier that Stacy seemed to hate him.  
  
"Hey Cena, you're up!" A stagehand called out.  
  
"Oh shit. I gotta go, now you two settle down and I'll be right back." John said running to follow the stage guy.  
  
Randy and Stacy continued to glare at each other belligerently.  
  
"I'm going to go visit Torrie." Stacy mumbled finally and walked away.

i'm not sure if i'll keep stacy in here...but we'll see where i go with this....


	6. The New Girl

--I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have a horrible case of writer's block so it took me awhile to write this. Let me know what you guys think.  
  
Part VI  
  
"What up Dawg?"  
  
"Umm, may I please speak to John Cena?" A soft voice said on the other line.  
  
John looked down on his phone and realized he didn't recognize the number. He hit his head feeling foolish. "Umm.... sorry about that. Yeah, this is he."  
  
"Oh, I'm Jill Dawson, a friend of Stacy's. She told me to call you about the manager job?" The girl said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Jill. It's nice to talk to you. Yeah, Stacy told me you were interested and that you have a lot of experience. Tell you what, why don't we meet tomorrow at the bar and we can talk about it in person."  
  
"That'd be great. What's the address?"  
  
"300 Summer Street. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah I do, I'm actually working part time right now at a store that just opened down the street. What time should I meet you there?"  
  
"I'll be there with some friends from like 9 to 3 tomorrow, so anytime between then would be fine. We'll be doing some construction and stuff, so if you knock and no one answers, just come on in and go upstairs."  
  
"All right. And Mr. Cena..."  
  
John chuckled before she could finish. "Call me John, Mr. Cena's my father."  
  
Jill laughed, "I'm sorry. Thanks a lot John for agreeing to meet with me."  
  
"No problem. Stacy was nothing but complimentary when it came to you. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
--The Next Day—  
  
"Cena you're late!" Randy called out as he watched John pull up on the side of the road in an old pick up truck he had borrowed from a friend.  
  
"This coming from the guy who JUST rolled up about two seconds ago." Charlie muttered.  
  
"Ha! Caught out Orton! Now get your ass over here and pick up your goddamned "perfect blue" cans of paint." Randy grunted but pushed off from the wall he had been leaning on and followed John to the truck.  
  
"When did you get in Charlie?" John asked as he unlocked the door to the building.  
  
"Last night round 11:00. I just called a cab to take me to the hotel."  
  
"Dude, you didn't have to do that, you could have just called me up at home and I could have picked you up."  
  
"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides I wanted to hang out in Boston for the night."  
  
"Well you could have called me!" Randy grumbled, "I was in Boston."  
  
"Hang out with you? And the army of girls I'm sure you were with last night....no thanks."  
  
John laughed at the shocked expression on Randy's face.  
  
"How did you....I wasn't with girls last night!" Randy said defensively.  
  
"Oh please! I know we both know how you roll Randy! And a Saturday night free in a city gives you the license to be the dog that you are and pick up as many girls as you can!" John said laughingly.  
  
"Shut up! So I was with a few girls," Randy shrugged, "You could have helped out. Besides it wouldn't kill you to be with some women considering you haven't had much luck with..."  
  
John, seeing the angry glint that had just come into Charlie's eyes interjected before Randy could bring up the sore topic of Sophie.  
  
"Hey Randy, get over here and start painting, we have to get something done today. Charlie, let's go upstairs and you can choose whether or not you want walls in your apartment." John quickly said and led Charlie upstairs, leaving Randy alone with the blue paint and the bar area.  
  
"So..." John cleared his throat as he watched Charlie draw on the blueprints to the apartment area. They had all decided to work on Charlie's apartment first since had been the most eager to move away from home and up to Massachusetts.  
  
"Yeah?" Charlie said rather distractedly, looking up at his friend's concerned gaze.  
  
"Anything new with Sophie?" John finally said hesitantly.  
  
Charlie sighed. "How could there be anything new? I tried to go down to her store to see her last week, but she hasn't opened up yet and she wasn't there all damn day."  
  
"Oh man...that sucks."  
  
"I bet she has a boyfriend or something. Something that would keep her away all damn day on a Saturday." He mumbled darkly.  
  
"Oh come on Charlie. Don't be so goddamned pessimistic. You don't know for sure. Besides, I bet she'll be around today if anything. I mean she said she would open last week but maybe she just didn't get the stuff ready in time." John suggested.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Charlie said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it man. You'll get the girl...eventually."  
  
Meanwhile downstairs:  
  
Randy opened up the paint and started painting the walls. The task was relaxing and he rather liked being alone than with the other guys. He felt guilty about bringing up Sophie to Charlie, but he had been in a defensive mode. It irritated him that even his best friends were quick to dispose of him as a player and nothing more...even though he did seem to live up to their expectations. He didn't mean to be.... but girls had always come easy to him...well except for one...Stacy. Randy sighed. There was the one girl he wanted and couldn't seem to get.  
  
Several hours later, Randy had finished painting about half of the walls downstairs and John and Charlie were hard at work erecting wooden boards upstairs as a basis for the walls that Charlie wanted to put in his apartment.  
  
"Damn, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Charlie asked, taking off his shirt and wiping the sweat from his face with it.  
  
"It's definitely NOT YOU, but yes...it is damn hot in here man... and we already opened all the windows." John said wiping the sweat on his brow with his arm.  
  
"We have central air right?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Hey Randy! Turn on the A/C would you!" John called out from upstairs.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's in the corner by the bar!"  
  
Randy turned the knob to turn on the central air and nothing came out. It was a hot summer day in July and the humidity was high that day, the sweltering heat was making the building intolerable.  
  
"Did you turn it on yet?" John yelled.  
  
"Dude! Nothing's fucking happening. Come down here!" Randy called out in response.  
  
"Are you shitting me?" John said as he ran down the stairs. He turned the knob as well as flicked on a couple of switches and no soothing motor noises turned on.  
  
"No way....we're going to die in here today." Randy mumbled.  
  
"We shouldn't paint in here without circulation." Charlie said surprising both Randy and John when he spoke up behind them.  
  
"Good John...that should help a lot." Randy snickered as he watched John hit the machine in frustration.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Randy asked.  
  
"I'll go to the store and pick up a couple of fans. John call up an air conditioning place and get an appointment." Charlie said calmly.  
  
"Damn it! I didn't check this stupid thing! I could have taken it off of the damn price of the building." John grumbled darkly.  
  
"Don't worry about it man. I'll be right back." Charlie said running upstairs to get his shirt.  
  
John and Randy watched Charlie disappear up the stairs, and suddenly John smacked Randy on the back of the head.  
  
"What the fuck?" Randy yelped incredulously grabbing the back of his head in surprise.  
  
"That's for the almost Sophie comments earlier. You are such a little bitch sometimes Randy." John said seriously.  
  
Randy looked down guiltily. "You think he's mad at me?"  
  
"Nah, he's just annoyed I think."  
  
"I didn't mean to man...it's just...this whole.... look, I just get pissed off when people rag on me about how many girls I see. It's not my fucking fault that...well...I just..." Randy stumbled over his words. He knew that John was the only person who knew about his feelings for Stacy, but the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.  
  
John stared at Randy expectantly, then shook his head when Randy didn't continue. "Dude don't take your frustrations with Stacy out on Charlie. He deserves better than that." John looked up when he heard Charlie's footsteps descending from upstairs.  
  
"So I'll be back..." Charlie started then paused when a knock came on the door. He looked over towards the door and saw a tall, slim girl with blonde hair standing outside the bar.  
  
"Oh that must be Stacy's friend." John mumbled standing up and going over to the door. He looked back at Randy, who was looking out the window with a look of intrigue on his face and immediately pasted on his signature smirk.  
  
"Haas get down here, you've gotta meet this girl!" John called out as he reached for the door, but before he could open it, Randy pushed his way in front of him and smirked back at John, who rolled his eyes at his friend.  
  
"Hi there, can I help you." Randy said flirtatiously.  
  
The woman looked up in surprise. "Hello...I'm Jill Dawson, I'm looking for John Cena." She tried to peer around Randy when she saw John try to push past his friend only for his face to once again disappear when Randy stuck his hand in his face and pushed him back. A muffled "Ummph" was all she heard.  
  
"John's busy right now." Randy cleared his throat and looked down at Jill appreciatively. "But I'm certainly available...and easy...during interviews."  
  
Jill frowned at the suggestive comment and looked down at her watch, "Look, I really need to get back to my other job. If I can't see John Cena now, I'll just come back later."  
  
She turned around to walk away but before she took a step, John was able to push past Randy.  
  
"Goddamn it Randy! Grow up!", John yelled angrily as he walked past him, "I'm John Cena. Pardon my jackass of a friend over here. He's just being an asshole. Jill right?"  
  
Jill stopped and shook his hand. "Yeah, Jill Dawson. Pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Why don't you come on in so we can talk...and Randy, get some chairs to keep the door open so we get some more air in there." John said as he led Jill inside. As she was walking in Randy checked her out blatantly warranting a slap on the head from John.  
  
"Damn it John!" Randy yelped, Jill turned around confusedly but didn't see anything wrong.  
  
John quickly walked over towards her and introduced Charlie as well.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jill."  
  
"Is something wrong with your air conditioner?" Jill asked curiously as she watched Randy carry the chairs over to the door. She noticed a fuse box on the wall behind John.  
  
"It's broken I think, nothing's happening when we fiddle around with it." Charlie responded, "I should probably head out for those fans right now."  
  
"Wait...before you do that..." She reached over and flipped open the fuse box and switched it on. Almost immediately the sounds of the air conditioner filled the room and air began pumping out.  
  
John, Charlie and Randy looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"How did you know to do that?" John asked incredulously walking over to the fuse box where he saw that it was actually labeled to turn on the a/c.  
  
"Usually in bars and big buildings like this, they use the fuse box instead of the actual controls because it's cheaper and easier to leave the thermostat on the same temperature, basically...you don't change it as much if you just have one switch. The bar that I used to work at did that."  
  
"Well then...guess I don't have to go get those fans after all." Charlie mumbled.  
  
"So what else do you know about bars?" John asked.  
  
Jill straightened up. "I know basically everything I need to know to run a bar by myself. I worked for 4 years and worked my way up so I know every aspect there is to know from waitressing to bartending and I was a manager for 3 years. I can do the bookwork if you need me to and I also know a lot of the tax aspects of running it. If you need my resume and references, I have them with me right now." She looked at the three of them confidently as she finished.  
  
"That's impressive." John admitted as he accepted the papers she handed to him. "But honestly, my only point of concern right now is security...the three of us will only really be here about 3 days out of the week and I don't mean to be sexist but..."  
  
"My being a woman is a problem? Look, I ran a bar in the middle of Baltimore, which sure as hell is a tougher city that this place is. I had two bouncers there, but it was also about twice as big as this bar is."  
  
Randy stared at her in awe. She sure as hell wasn't at all fearful of John. And she just seemed...tough...but not in a freaky-Jazz sort of way...just strong but still...feminine.  
  
"I think you're hired." Randy blurted out surprising John, Jill and Charlie. They all turned simultaneously and stared at him.  
  
"I mean...I think we should definitely give you a try out when the bar's finished." He added awkwardly. He smiled apologetically at John and Charlie then looked at Jill. "Would you be willing to do a try out position at least for the first month? Then we'll tell you our decision."  
  
John, who had a similar idea to Randy shrugged and said, "And I would love to hire you officially as a....consultant...for the bar for the next few months when we're getting started."  
  
Jill sighed. "Well...I was hoping that I could get a guaranteed position....but I'm confident enough in my ability to take your offer. I do have one request though."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I have a part-time job right now at a store down the street and the woman I'm working with is real nice and I just wouldn't feel right leaving her on a bind right now that she's just starting. But she only needs me until 3 everyday, so I could get here and work from 3 to whenever."  
  
"That's fine." John immediately said.  
  
"What store are you working for?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
Jill looked at him curiously before answering, "Pink Moon. Oh you guys might know her, my boss's name is..."  
  
"Sophie Browning." Charlie finished for her, a mysterious smile spreading over his face. Jill noted that John and Randy both looked at each other knowingly when Charlie said her name.  
  
"Yeah...Sophie." She finally said.  
  
"Is...Sophie at her store right now?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes, she went out to lunch but she should be back by now." Jill said slowly not understanding Charlie's sudden rush of questions.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Charlie said before running out of the store.  
  
They all watched him run out of the store and then Randy started laughing. "Well John it worked...he's definitely a lot more assertive now."  
  
"Damn the dude's eager. I sure as hell wasn't expecting this." John said shaking his head.  
  
Jill looked at the two of them finally realizing that Charlie had some kind of crush on Sophie. She made a mental note to ask Stacy everything she knew about these guys...especially Randy...well...not just Randy, but damn he was hot...wait a minute....Randy....Stacy....holy shit! This was Randy? Randy as a horny goat Orton...as Stacy called him. Her mouth dropped open as the realization came over her.  
  
"Oh my god! You're the Goat!" She said loudly her mouth dropping when she realized she had said it out loud.  
  
Randy and John looked at each other. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Oh nothing...nothing...I just umm...I have to go. Thanks for the interview and I'll talk to you guys later." She rushed out.  
  
"Wait!" Randy called out. Jill stopped and turned around.  
  
"What?" She asked fearfully thinking that maybe he had realized she had been talking about him.  
  
"Do you mind just waiting a bit, cause we'd like Charlie to have some time alone with Sophie...." He pulled up two chairs and motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
"Oh...right." She said, and took a seat and tried to avoid Randy's piercing gaze.  
  
John looked at the two of them and shrugged. "I'm going to go head upstairs for a bit." He mumbled as he ran up.  
  
"So..." Randy began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me about Stacy in college." He smiled and leaned forward interestedly.  
  
Jill couldn't avoid the sinking feeling in her stomach when she heard him say Stacy's name. She sighed; it was just like college all over again. "Stacy was...is a sweetheart. She's one of my best friends..." 


	7. Who ends up with whom?

Part VII

Charlie paused as he stared up at the dark pink and green sign above the door. Pink Moon. He took a calming breath and carefully pushed the door open. A bell above the door tinkled softy, seeming to echo through the quiet room. Charlie opened his mouth to call out to her, quickly devising a plan in his head to tell her that Jill was needed at the bar and hoping to God that Randy and John had the presence of mind to force Jill to stay for a bit, but before he could let out a sound, Sophie's voice rang out from the back room.

"I'll be out in a second Jill! How'd the meeting with cute, cuter and hot go?" Sophie called out.

Charlie stood frozen in surprise at the comment Sophie had made. Who the hell did she think was hot?

Sophie, still totally oblivious continued, "Or should I say dumb, dumber and hot...Charlie!" She yelped when she took a step out of the back room and saw Charlie standing by the front door. A deep red blush crept up her cheeks as she stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

He cleared his throat. "Hi Sophie. I just came, to uh, let you know that Jill's staying at the bar for a bit. John's not done grilling her."

Sophie brushed a shaky hand through her hair. "Oh, thanks. Not a problem. Well...see you around." She rushed out waving abruptly and turning around to walk back to the room.

"Hey Sophie wait a sec" Charlie called out walking over towards her.

"Umm" Sophie turned around slowly, her eyes darting everywhere around the store but on him. "Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Charlie said quietly. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I was just thinking...that you know, well if you um...well you know."

Sophie finally met his eyes in confusion. "Are you okay?"

Charlie bit his lip and cleared his throat again. Finally he blurted out, "I was just wondering if you would want to go to dinner sometime."

Sophie's eyes grew wide when she heard his question. She blinked.

"Um...Sophie?" Charlie asked unsurely when she didn't respond.

"I...this is such a surprise." She murmured. She couldn't believe that Charlie was actually asking her on a date. It was just, she didn't even know what to say. Sophie felt her heart skip a beat when she looked up at him. He was way too gorgeous for her.

"Well so what do you think?" Charlie said hesitantly

Sophie racked her mind for an answer. She wanted to say yes...but she simply didn't think she could. "Charlieâ€I can't."

"Why not?"

"I uhâ€I haveâ€a" she stuttered.

"Ohâ€a boyfriend?" Charlie nodded. "All right then...I should go...see you around." He rushed out.

"Waitâ€Charlie!" She called out but he had already turned around and walked out of the store.

--

"Wow, so Stacy was a good student huh?" Randy asked eagerly.

Jill smiled wryly. "Wellâ€she wanted to major in psychology. You know, when you're doing something you enjoy it's easy to do well."

Jill had been answering Randy's questions for about 20 minutes now and she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable talking about her best friend as though she was in an interview.

"Wellâ€I think I should go." She mumbled rising from the chair.

"Waitâ€wait. Just one more question" Randy said quickly.

"What?"

"What's the deal with her and Andrew? How serious are they?"

There it was the question she had been hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Umm....What do you mean?" She knew exactly what he meant...but couldn't quite bring herself to respond.

"You know...do I have a chance?" Randy stared at her as he waited for her answer. Suddenly

BANG!

They both looked up in surprise when Charlie entered the bar, slamming the door behind him. He didn't even glance at them as he walked over to the counter to grab the keys to the truck.

"John! I'm taking the car!" He called out.

Randy looked at Jill with eyes wide. He quickly stood up and ran after Charlie, running ahead of him and prevented him from getting in.

"Whoa whoa! Dudeâ€where are you going?"

"Get out of the fucking way Orton. I'm just going back to my hotel room."

"No. Give me the keys Charlie. You're too pissed off to drive anywhere." Charlie glared mutinously at Randy, his hand forming a fist around the keys.

Jill noticed an avenue for escape and immediately stood up. "I think I should go." She murmured as she passed by Randy and Charlie outside..

"Wait, don't go Jill. Just hang on a sec." Randy turned back to Charlie. "Dude, what happened at Sophie's?"

"Don't worry about it. I just want to go. I'm fine all right."

Jill frowned. It seemed that something Charlie saw at the store had upset him. She couldn't understand why, Sophie was always nice to everybody. She knew she just had to find out what was going on.

"Umm, I really think I should go back to the store."

Randy and Charlie both looked at her like she was insane.

"Right, no objections? See you all around." She was about to walk away when John came out of the bar, interrupting the silence with the loud sound of the doors clanging together.

"What's going on here?"

Jill turned around and looked at him. John, who had been working upstairs the entire time was now shirtless. His muscular arms looked slick with sweat and his hair was wet making it appear darker and his eyes a more vivid shade of blue. Jill's breath caught in her throat as her eyes traveled down his wide shoulders, the deep packs of his abs.

"Charlie's mad about something and he won't tell me what." Randy said, his hands still on the door of the truck. Charlie didn't say anything, just heaved a heavy sigh and threw the keys at Randy. He mumbled under his breath as he walked back into the bar.

"Well what the fuck is" Randy began.

"Randy, would you go inside please. I'm sure you've made Jill as uncomfortable as possible and I'm sure she'd like to leave now." John said, his icy blue stare directed at Randy forced Randy not to argue.

"Uh yeah. Fine. Sorry about that Jill. See you later."

John turned around and smiled at her. She looked like she was...blushing, he realized, a pinkish tint on her cheeks. He tilted his head to the side. Her blonde hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and the ends were curling due to the humidity outside. Her dark brown eyes gave her an appearance of shyness and well, softness. It was amazing considering, she had seemed tough as nails inside the bar earlier, with her knowledge and confidence about the bar, her voice had been tainted with superiority. The black wife beater and jeans she was wearing clung in all the right curves and damned if she didn't have the cutest feet in those black flip-flops. It was at that thought that John realized he had been blatantly checking her out for a few seconds.

"I need to go back to work." Jill said tightly. She had noticed the slow perusal John had given her and had come to the conclusion that he was comparing her to Stacey. After all, he had looked her all the way down to her feet before cracking a smile. Certainly not an appreciative glance. Jill couldn't help but become annoyed. Hell, she wasn't Stacey, but she wasn't exactly a dog either. But then again, she wasn't stupid enough not to realize that John, was probably one of the most attractive men she had ever seen in her life. He was just so big and strong and yet his face held a certain boyish appeal that even all his muscle couldn't hide. He was probably a shallow asshole. She made her decision then to dislike him, because he would probably always compare her to hotter people and him, being one of those hotter people, knew that she could never measure up. What an asshole!

"Right. Thanks a lot for coming today Jill. I appreciate it a lot." John extended his hand as he smiled her. She took it and both couldn't ignore the feel of their hands, hers small but almost rough from the hard work, and his, much larger, basically soft but with a few calluses around his fingers. "I'll call you when I know when we're opening. I'll need a lot of help in the weeks before that."

"Sure thing John. You know how to reach me." She said coldly before walking away.


End file.
